


Shining Star

by Jacie_popslash (Jacie)



Series: PopSlash: The Star Series [3]
Category: NSYNC, Popslash
Genre: Beaches, Developing Relationship, M/M, Restaurants, Vacation, Weddings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2004-04-04
Updated: 2004-04-04
Packaged: 2017-12-09 00:16:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 4,510
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/767766
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jacie/pseuds/Jacie_popslash
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This is the third story in the Star Series, following Superstar & Falling Star.<br/>JC takes Chris out to Lunch.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Reservations

**Author's Note:**

> JC stood still for a moment, staring into Chris’ dark eyes. Finally, he shook his head and spoke in disbelief. “I don’t know what to say, Chris. Really. We’ve been friends for so long, man. You’ve always been there for me.”

“Shut up,” Chris demanded as he stepped forward and pulled JC into an embrace. He paused for a moment to stare into JC’s eyes, then closed his own as he moved forward, pressing his lips against JC’s. 

When they separated, they still held each other’s hands and stared at each other as if they were each seeing the other for the first time.

JC smiled bashfully. “I didn’t even know you were into guys, man.”

“Sometimes you’re a real dumb shit, but I still love you all the same.”

“I know this great restaurant. Um, very private. Discreet. I was going to take Joey, but now, I think I rather take you. Will you go out to lunch with me? Please?”

Chris smiled and nodded, following willingly when JC tugged on his hand.

Chris drove. JC sat in the passenger seat and looked at Chris, imagining what it would be like to sleep with him. Reaching out, he laid his hand on Chris’ upper arm. Chris leaned his head down far enough to kiss JC’s hand. JC waited for a minute then leaned over to kiss Chris’ neck, just below his ear. Chris reached his hand over and began rubbing the inside of JC’s thigh. JC soon grabbed the hand, moving it enough to rub right over his crotch. Chris slowly turned his head to JC and they both began laughing.

JC got them lost and had Chris pull over so JC could use his cell phone to call the restaurant and get directions again. Chris laughed at him and kissed his cheek.

“I’m such a dork offstage, why the fuck do you want me?”

Chris barely touched JC’s chin with two fingers, but it was enough to bring his chin up and turn him to face Chris. “Because you’re a good person inside, JC. And your outside ain’t all that bad either,” he teased. Chris closed the distance between them, kissing JC once more. 

JC laughed and pushed him away. “Dude, we’re on the side of a public road.”

“I don’t care. I don’t care who sees us.” Chris captured his lips once more and rubbed JC’s crotch until he was hard and moaning into Chris’ mouth.

After a few minutes, JC pulled away, breathless. “They, um. We have a reservation. You’ll like it. Private rooms. You can eat naked if you want. Discreet. They bring the food then leave. You call if you need anything. There’s a screen, you can even fuck in the room, as long as it’s behind the screen.”

Chris nodded as if JC had just informed him they served beer. “Sounds nice. My kind of place.” Shifting the car back into drive, he pulled away slowly.

Chris rolled his eyes when they pulled up to the restaurant. There were no signs outside of it. In fact, it looked like someone’s private beach house. “Are you sure this is the place? I think you’ve gotten us lost again.”

JC hopped out of the car and took Chris’ hand. “This is the place. I’ve been here before. I told you, it’s very private and discreet. They cater to the rich and the famous who just want a little peace and quiet while they eat. You can’t come in alone and you can’t get a reservation unless someone puts you on a list.”

Chris cocked his head slightly. “How do they get enough business to stay in business?”

JC blushed and stared at the gravel lot beneath his feet. “It’s expensive. Like five hundred for a lunch for two and fifty bucks an hour for the room after the first hour. It keeps out the riff raff and journalists.”

“Five hundred? Is the food that good?”

JC shrugged. “People with money don’t mind paying for the privacy. That’s what you’re paying for.”

Chris raised his eyebrows. “I hope you mean it’s what you’re paying for. Fucker. You invited me out to lunch, remember?”

JC laughed loudly. “I love hanging out with you Chris. Why haven’t we ever hooked up before?”

“Dude, you so weren’t ready. You had to work your way through all your fuck toys and groupies. Had to get that shit out of your system.”

“Have I?”

Chris’ expression turned serious. “Something in you broke over this thing between Lance and Justin. It hurt you and I know you feel somewhat guilty, although you shouldn’t. You didn’t know. And then this thing with Joey. I think it just hit you how shallow it all is. How cold it is to have a fuck toy with you every morning, but still come home alone when you really need someone there. You need a rock, JC. You need someone to stabilize your crazy life.”

“And you’re going to be my rock?”

“Your rock lobster baby, that's me!” Chris laughed, heading for the door.


	2. Appetizers

JC ran after Chris, catching him at the door. Before Chris could open it, JC pushed him up against it, rubbing his hands on Chris’ ass. Chris leaned his body against the door and closed his eyes. At that moment, he wanted to feel every nuance of JC’s hands against his butt. JC massaged him slowly then leaned forward until his body was against Chris’. JC’s lips fit perfectly, nestled against Chris’ neck. Chris shivered as JC’s tongue poked out and began lapping against his skin. JC’s hands had shifted, until they were rubbing circles against Chris’ hips. It wasn’t until another car arrived that JC pushed back far enough to allow Chris to pull the door open.

The lighting was dim. Once inside, it was obvious this was a converted hotel and they were standing in what was once the lobby. JC stepped to the counter and rang the bell while Chris’ eyes roamed around, surveying the decor. Nudes, he noticed. All the pictures on the wall were charcoal nudes. Some male, some female and some couples. He grinned and nudged JC’s shoulder when he noticed one that was two naked men together.

JC was about to speak when a woman approached them. “Do you have a reservation?”

Chris was about to inform her that there was only one other car on the lot when they had arrived, but he held his tongue, when JC nodded and said, “Chasez, for two.”

The room they were led to was huge and overlooked the ocean. The lady who had walked back with them laid two keycards on a small table near the door. “There is no need for you to leave this room, but if you wish to, you will take these to let yourself back in. If you forget, you must go to front desk to be let back in. This allows our guests to have their privacy. Your bathroom is here. You may eat in the room or on your balcony. Glass is tinted so if you remain inside with glass shut, no pictures. If you go outside, we cannot guarantee your privacy.”

JC’s eyes wandered to the large screen which split the room. 

“There are robes behind screen. You may be naked behind screen, but must wear robe on this side.”

“I thought we could eat in the nude?” wondered JC.

“Oh yes. Food served here. There is place to eat behind screen. You may eat there if you wish. Cushions on floor. Very nice. Romantic. Your server will be in shortly. You need anything, you use phone to call for service.” The woman bowed before making her exit.

“She didn’t leave us any menus,” Chris noted.

JC smiled, winding his arms around Chris’ neck and leaning in until they were sharing breath. “In order to keep everything fresh enough, they have you order like a week ahead. They call to confirm your reservation and take your order. So it’s all done. We just have to sit back and enjoy.”

JC’s cell rang, disrupting the moment. He kissed Chris’ cheek and flipped the phone open. “Joey? Yeah. No, I’m already here. You looked like you were otherwise engaged. With Lance. Yeah. Yeah. So I brought Chris with me. No, you can stay. We’ll work it out when we get back. Does he know Justin left? Do me a favor, okay? Just sit with him and be there. He must be feeling like crap. He shouldn’t be alone. No, he left. Chris said he took the first flight home. I don’t know. Look, let’s talk later. Yeah. Bye.”

“Joey?”

“Yeah,” JC chuckled. “Wanted to know when I was going to pick him up for lunch.”

“Lance hadn’t figured out Justin was gone?”

“They thought he went to a motel or was out driving around with us. Forgive me, but I really don’t want to talk about them right now.”

“No?”

“No. Come on.”

JC tugged on Chris’ hand, leading him into the bathroom. Chris gasped when he saw it. Everything was done in expensive marble, including the step up to the Jacuzzi tub for two. JC smiled and gave Chris’ hand a squeeze. When they walked behind the screen, they both grinned seeing the king-sized bed. There was no table or chairs, but there was a cozy pit created out of large pillows and a night stand which held a variety of massage oils, lubricants and condoms. This room also had a floor to ceiling window looking out over the ocean, but no access to the balcony. 

The color scheme was comforting in natural tones. Mostly browns and greens, depicting woods and leafy plant life. It gave the room a jungle feeling. Chris was certain he could feel the humidity in the air. Then his eyes settled on the two robes, which were hung up. One was blue and the other pink.

He immediately yelled, “I get blue.”

JC grinned. He didn’t mind taking the pink. He liked pink. In fact, he thought he looked damned good in pink.

They returned to the front room when they heard the door open. Two women came in, nodding to them. One carried a wine bottle and two wineglasses, while the other carried a platter of food. After the wine was poured and the platter left on the table, the women nodded and departed.

Chris crinkled his nose at the frou frou looking food on the platter, but JC lifted the wineglasses and handed one to Chris. “They can’t charge you five hundred dollars and serve you beer and chicken wings.”

After he had popped three of the appetizers into his mouth, chewed and swallowed, Chris leaned over to taste the wine on JC’s lips and savored the sweetness.


	3. Main Course

JC leaned a hand onto Chris’ thigh. “I think I’m going to change. Wear the robe instead, okay?”

Chris trailed after JC as they walked behind the screen. They watched each other as they undressed. Once Chris had dropped his shirt, JC walked over to him and licked his chest. Chris closed his eyes and tilted his head back, moaning appreciatively.

“Fuck, C, if you don’t stop we’re never going to eat our meal.”

JC let his hands slide down to Chris’ pants, unfastening them and pushing them to the floor. Dropping to his knees he took hold of Chris’ cock and began pumping it. “Looks like I have a big, tasty meal right here.”

Chris kicked his pants away, then dropped his hands to JC’s head, directing him. JC began with long, slow licks starting at the base of Chris’ cock, and trailing up to the tip of the head. Once there, he pressed the tip of his tongue against Chris’ slit, looking up to see Chris’ reaction. 

Chris’ head was still tipped back and his eyes were still closed, but the expression in his face was one of sheer ecstasy. The words flowed from his mouth slowly, dripping down to JC’s ears like honey. “So sweet baby, take it. Take it all for me. Your tongue, JC, so fucking sweet. So fucking hot. Take it all. I want you to drink from me. I want to be your fountain of life, baby. Suck me hard and swallow it down. Swallow it all. I love your hot, fucking mouth, baby.”

JC began humming against Chris’ cock, sending sensuous vibrations throughout Chris’ body. When Chris was close, his fingers wrapped themselves tightly around JC’s hair, holding him near as Chris began thrusting harder and fucking his mouth like a it was back street whore.

When they separated, JC wiped his mouth with the back of his hand, until Chris grabbed his wrist and dragged him over to the bed, flopping them onto it together. He shifted around until they were both facing each other. Chris had no qualms about kissing JC’s mouth and even delving into it with his tongue.

“I’m proud of you JC. You just did something sexual for someone else and asked for nothing for yourself.”

“I wanted to. I wanted to do that for you.”

Chris tenderly kissed JC’s forehead. JC let his hand drift lazily across Chris’ chest and abs.

After a few moments, JC looked up almost apologetically. “I think I’d like more wine.”

Chris rolled off the bed then offered his hand to JC. As they stumbled back to the front room, JC was following Chris, leaning his head against Chris’ shoulder and wrapping his arms around Chris’ waist. He stopped and looked when Chris started laughing.

“Dude!” Chris snorted. “They brought the main course and we didn’t even notice!” 

JC blushed as he laughed and reached for his wineglass that had been miraculously refilled while they were in the other room. He sipped his wine then headed for the phone. “I’m going to order another bottle.”

Chris looked over the offerings on the table. JC and his damned health food kick. “What is this? Vegetarian stuff?”

“It’s supposed to be good.”

Chris ran his finger around the platters that had been carefully designed by chefs who probably referred to themselves as artists. When JC returned he pulled Chris’ finger off the platter and stuck it into his mouth, sucking the sauces from it.

Chris smiled. “You do that so well.”

When he pulled his finger from JC’s mouth, he replaced it with his lips. They were sweet with wine again.

“I love the way you taste.”

JC closed his eyes and let his body sink against Chris’ as Chris wrapped an arm around JC’s back. Their lips pressed together, sliding gently to provide a little friction until Chris cupped JC’s chin to steady him as he slipped his tongue into JC’s mouth. They giggled and separated when the server entered with another bottle of wine. She acted as if she had taken no notice of the two men kissing. After opening the second bottle for them, she emptied the first bottle into their glasses then nodded as she left the room.

The pair managed to polish off the second bottle of wine as they ate. Chris enjoyed scooping up food and sauce on his fingers and letting JC suck them clean. JC smiled when Chris got a wild look in his eyes, but remained still as Chris leaned forward to touch his finger to JC’s nose. After a moment, Chris leaned forward to lick off the dab of sauce he had left. Next he dragged his fingers through the food and left smeared trails all over JC’s face, neck and chest, leaving him marked like an Indian brave. 

JC remained still, but panted as Chris pushed his robe open far enough to lean forward and lick all traces of food from JC’s body.


	4. Dessert

JC and Chris were locked together in another kiss when the server arrived again. They pushed apart and JC blushed and grabbed Chris’ hand, pulling him onto the balcony while the servers cleared the dishes from the main course and left the dessert platter behind. JC caught them just in time to order another bottle of wine.

He shrugged at Chris inquisitive expression. “For later. Hey, I’m thinking I’d like to lay on the cushions for dessert. What do you think?”

Chris lifted the dessert tray from the table. “Lead the way.” He watched the satin material slide across JC’s ass as he walked away. The robes were tossed aside as soon as they were behind the screen once more. JC dropped down into the pit of cushions first. Chris handed the platter to him then laid down beside him.

JC reached for a strawberry and dragged it slowly through the whipped cream before bringing it to Chris’ mouth. He smiled and toyed with Chris, pulling the fruit away whenever Chris went for it. When Chris finally remained still, JC brought the strawberry forward and ran it across Chris’ lips, leaving them coated with the cream before pushing the fruit into his mouth.

“You look tasty,” JC divulged before he leaned in to lap the whipped cream from Chris’ mouth. “So sweet.”

Chris reached for a strawberry, dipped it into the whipped cream then popped it into JC’s mouth, following it up with a long, languid kiss. It wasn’t long before Chris dipped his fingers into the whipped cream, then began swirling them across JC’s bare chest.

JC’s eyes crinkled shut as he giggled gleefully. “You’re going to get me all sticky,” he insisted.

“Baby, I thought that was the point,” Chris whispered as he leaned forward, licking the cream from JC’s warm skin. His tongue trailed after his fingers, following the sticky, sweet path. JC moaned when Chris’ finger dipped into the whipped cream once more before leaving a sweet trail across his neck and ear. He shuddered when Chris’ hot, slick tongue swirled lazily around his ear. His eyes drifted shut as his hand reached down and began stroking his cock.

He whimpered when Chris batted his hand away then rose to his feet. His eyes shot opened and followed Chris across the room to the night stand, where he poked through the assortment of condoms and grabbed some lube. When he turned around, held the lube up. “Strawberry. Goes well with our dessert.”

JC’s eyes drifted across the dessert tray. They had barely touched it. There was more fruit and chocolate cake with thick, creamy icing and thin wafers. He sighed until Chris lifted his chin to kiss him, sliding the lube into his hands. “You want to fuck me here or in the bed?”

“Here. Right here. I have a bed like that at home. Nothing special.”

Chris grinned and placed his lips against JC’s. “Baby, with me, it’ll always be something special.”

In one quick move, Chris flipped onto his back and settled JC on top of him. When he pulled JC close enough that their chests rubbed together, he smiled when he realized that JC was indeed quite sticky. 

JC opened the lube, putting a small amount onto his finger tip. He rubbed it across Chris’ lips like lip gloss then leaned in to taste. “Your lips, so sweet.”

Chris lifted one of his legs to give JC better access. He gasped slightly when JC plunged a finger inside of him. Closing his eyes, he quickly adjusted to JC’s rhythm. JC grabbed a strawberry in his other hand and sunk his teeth into it just far enough to hold it in place. Then he leaned against Chris, pressing the strawberry to his lips. Chris accepted the offering, biting it in half, then giggled as he chewed sloppily, his lips still pressed against JC’s. He released a satisfied sigh when JC added a second finger in and began sucking at his nipple to relax him. Chris’ hands found JC’s body, one sinking into his hair and massaging his scalp while the other rubbed against his back.

Finally JC drew back and rolled the condom onto his cock, pressed against Chris’ hole, then pushed it forward like a well-aimed missile seeking its target. Chris moaned as the direct hit settled in deeply. His legs spread open wider, welcoming JC and his cock. JC thrust slowly at first then began to quicken his pace as Chris relaxed more. 

Chris’ hands began their own mission, rubbing at JC’s thighs before working their way up to his hips. As JC shifted slightly, one of Chris’ fingers began pressing against his hole.

“Damn, that’s hot Chris. Lube that little fucker up and let it go to town.”

“Would that be downtown, baby?”

“You’re a crazy fuck, Chris. Do it. Do it for me. So hot having you in me when I’m in you.”

Chris smiled as he lubed his finger and shoved it into JC’s hole. JC immediately slowed his thrusting as he savored the new sensation. 

“Am I better than your average groupie fuck toy?” Chris wondered.

JC allowed his chest to fall against Chris’, settling his weight as his hips found their pace again. “You are so much better. You’re my fucking shining star. I could fuck you forever.”

“I love you JC. That’s why it’s better. You’ve got your emotions all tangled up with mine.”

JC nibbled at Chris’ neck before replying. “My emotions love your emotions.”

Chris held on tightly when JC came, moaning into his ear.


	5. After Dinner Mint

When JC collapsed against him, Chris smiled and held him, eventually rolling him off to one side. Chris’ eyes found the dessert tray again. Grabbing the chocolate cake, he laughed as he shoved it into JC’s mouth. It was inside JC’s mouth before he could react and he accidentally nipped Chris’ fingers a little harder than he intended.

“Ouch!” Chris yelped, bringing the fingers to his mouth to lick the wound. JC swallowed the cake, then grabbed Chris’ fingers, pushing them into his own mouth and sucking at them. 

“I’m sorry, baby. Hey, I want to check out the tub before we go. Come on.” JC rose quickly to his feet and dragged Chris along with him.

Chris followed willingly as JC practically raced to the bathroom, grabbing the third bottle of wine in his rush. “Bring the glasses,” he requested as he dropped Chris’ hand so he could go ahead and get the water started.

“This is costing you a fucking fortune, C. That’s not like you.”

JC poked his head out of the bathroom and shrugged. “I love sex and I love food. Every once in a while I splurge. I just don’t do it very often.”

JC was already laying in the tub, when Chris poured the wine and settled in, leaning his back against JC’s chest. JC’s arm wrapped around Chris, his hand resting against Chris’ chest. Chris drank his wine and let his head rest against JC’s shoulder.

“Do you think this was a mistake?”

JC eyes blinked open. “No, man. This was great. Definitely puts you at the top of my amazing fuck category. We should have done this a long time ago.”

Chris’ fingers rubbed against JC’s arm. He shifted enough to kiss JC’s chin. “I couldn’t, baby,” he whispered. “I wanted you, but I wanted more than just sex. You weren’t ready for a relationship before. I’m only hoping that you’re ready now. And that you want me.”

JC sighed and pressed his lips against Chris’ temple. “I want to try, Chris. I may be the one in the spotlight, but you’ll be my strength, my shining star. I want to try. I want one person I can come home to. I want your arms to be my home.” Setting his wineglass down momentarily, JC wrapped both of his arms around Chris’ waist and gave him a loving squeeze. “I want you.”

“I want you, too. I want this to work. I want to be your rock, your shelter.”

JC nuzzled his ear. “My rock lobster.”

They quickly finished the last bottle of wine and rose drunkenly to exit the tub. Chris got out first and had to catch JC before he fell to the floor. Being held close in each other’s arms, they kissed, then laughed easily. Once they were back behind the screen, they watched each other dress, just as they had watched each other undress. Before they left, JC shoved his pockets full of condoms and lube.

When Chris rolled his eyes and shook his head, JC shrugged. “You’re right. I am a cheap ass at heart. Besides, at the prices they charge, this is like snagging a few sugar packets from the table.”

Chris gathered JC in his arms. “Yeah? You know if you’re a good boy, you just might get a little more sugar later on today.”

JC kissed him firmly on the mouth. “I was counting on that.”

As JC stood at the lobby counter signing off on his credit card, Chris meandered over to a doorway. It had been open before, but the lights had been off. He peered in and found that it resembled a tropical garden complete with a waterfall. He noticed the handful of people at one end. After watching for a minute, he returned to the front desk.

“What’s going on in that garden room?” he asked the woman who was punching numbers into a computer.

“That is a marriage ceremony. Special price for guests. Our restaurant is very romantic, so we offer services and even weekend wedding packages.”

“Hmmm.” Chris nodded. “It’s very beautiful.”

JC grinned as he folded his receipt. “Forget it Kirkpatrick. I’m done spending money on you today. You want to have a ceremony, you’re paying for it.”

Chris grinned widely. “If I pay for it, you’ll go through a commitment ceremony with me? Now?”

JC swayed slightly, still feeling the wine warming his blood. He looked at Chris and thought about their friendship and the sex they just had. “Yeah, if you want to, I’m up for it.”

“Dude, if I pay for this and you cheat on me, I am so going to kick your ass. I don’t want you to do this unless you are serious. I mean serious about not cheating on me and serious about us living together. You’ll be calling my house your home.”

JC snuggled himself into Chris’ arms. “This is my home. Right in your arms. Whenever I’m with you, I’ll be home.”

Chris didn’t even ask how much. He willingly offered his credit card and signed where he was asked to. The ceremony was quick and included two rings, a photograph and a certificate. Chris and JC stumbled back to Chris’ rental car arm in arm.

They had just pulled out of the lot when JC’s cell phone rang again. “Hey Joey. Yeah we’re coming back. You’re going to have to switch rooms with Chris. We just went through a commitment ceremony. We’re an official couple. Yes, I am totally serious. Thanks.”

As he flipped the phone shut, JC smiled at Chris and gave his hand a squeeze.

~~~ END ~~~  
04/04/04


End file.
